


Fuckin' Winchesters

by wiccanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Season Finale, Winchesters - Freeform, angels falling, it's may, other pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May, and to the hunter community, that means trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Winchesters

In a field, not very far off, an old hunter was doing a simple salt n' burn. It was a regular night, getting rid of some ghost causing trouble - until the sky fell. 

He had been watching the flames, making sure it all burned, when he heard the rumble. He looked up, and it was like a meteor shower, but he knew better. It was May. He heard an explosion to his right and looked over, seeing some girl in a suit stumble up, then fall. He payed closer attention to what looked like comets. They were angels.

"Oh my god, the angels are falling." He muttered. There were a few more far-off explosions, and he ducked. 

"Fuckin' Winchesters."


End file.
